hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuku Murasaki/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_shizu.png|Shizuku Headshot Shizukuu.jpg|Shizuku's Full body appearance Genei shizu.jpg|Shizuku's Anime design Shizuku chimera ant arc design.jpg|Shizuku's chimera ant arc design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Machi & Shizuku fight.jpg|Machi & Shizuku get ready to fight Defend x And x Attack.png|Arm wrestling with Gon. Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Prophecy comes true.png|The prophecy comes true Phantom Troupe In GI.png|The Phantom Troupe in Greed Island Pike love shower-1.jpg|Shizuku witnessing Pike's Love Shower~ Shizuku Brigada Fantasma (1).jpg|Shizuku after escaping from Pike's net Shizuku tattoo.jpg|Shizuku's Spider tattoo Shizuku_Brigada_Fantasma_(2).jpg|Shizuku ready to battle Pike Shizuku standing over pike.jpg|Shizuku with Pike's corpse 97 - Kalluto irritated.png|Shizuku watches Feitan fight Genei_Ryodan_021412070701.png Shizuku runs away.jpg|Shizuku runs away from Feitan's attack 97 - Shizuku wearing Phinks's clothes.png|Shizuku wearing Phinks's clothes Hunter X Hunter - 97 - Large 39-2-.jpg|The aftermath in Meteor City Hc Shizuku.png|Shizuku's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Shizuku (Official Artwork).PNG|Shizuku's official artwork Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Shizuku 2nd.png|Shizuku meets Gon Shizuku arm wrestles.png|Shizuku in an arm-wrestling match Baise 2.png|Shizuku attacks Baise Episode 65.png|Chrollo and Shizuku chasing pursuers |-|Manga= ShizukuFull.jpg ShizukuManga.jpg Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Shizuku ranks 12th in arm wrestling Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Shizuku and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Chap 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Chap 111 - Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku confront their pursuers.png|Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku confront their pursuers Shizuku Tattoo.PNG|Shizuku's spider tattoo HunterXHunter227-p14.png|Shizuku versus Pike |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 077.png 225 10 Part 3.png|Shizuku and the others enter Zazan's hideout 10 Part 7.jpg 10 part 6.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc Phantom troup opening 4.png|Shizuku in the fourth opening |-|Movie= Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Shizuku_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Shizuku's Valentine outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Shizuku card 1.jpg Shizuku card 2.jpg Shizuku card 3.jpg Shizuku card 4.jpg XShizuku02.jpg XShizuku01.jpg Shizuku card 5.jpg Shizuku card 6.jpg Shizuku card 7.jpg Shizuku card 8.jpg Shizuku card 9.jpg Shizuku card 10.jpg Shizuku card 11.jpg Shizuku card 12.jpg Shizuku card 13.jpg Shizuku card 14.jpg Shizuku card 15.jpg Shizuku card 16.jpg Shizuku card 21.jpeg Shizuku Card 25 SR.jpg Shizuku Card 26 SR+.jpg 00000138.jpg 00000777 (1).jpg 00000777.jpg 00000933 (1).jpg 00000933.jpg 00000969 (1).jpg 00000969.jpg 00000991.jpg 23 xShizuku13.jpg 66 xShizuku19.jpg Shizuku (17).png Shizuku 2 (1).png Shizuku 2 (2).png Shizuku 2 (5).png Shizuku 2 (6).png Shizuku 2 (26).png Shizuku Card121.jpg Shizuku card124.jpg Shizuku Card125.jpg Shizuku card122.jpg Shizuku Card 124.jpg Shizuku_Card_125(2).jpg Shizuku Card 125.jpg Shizuku Card 126.png Shizuku card 01.png Shizuku card 17.jpg Shizuku card 18.jpg Shizuku card 19.jpg Shizuku card 20.jpg Shizuku Card 24 SSR+.jpg 00000370.jpg 00000667 (1).jpg 00000667.jpg 00000819 (1).jpg 00000819.jpg 00001042 (1).jpg 00001042.jpg 00001080 (1).jpg 00001080.jpg Shizuku 2 (3).png Shizuku 2 (4).png Shizuku 2 (7).png Shizuku 2 (8).png Shizuku 2 (9).png Shizuku 2 (10).png Shizuku 2 (11).png Shizuku 2 (12).png Shizuku 2 (14).png Shizuku 2 (13).png Casino Ver (2).png Shizuku 2 (23).png Shizuku 01.jpg Shizuku_-_Rain_Ver_Card(plus).png HxH BC (11).png Shizuku - Rain ver - Kira.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (4).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (5).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (7).jpg Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (4).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (6).png HxH Cards-87 (5).png 00001705.png Shizuku card - kira ver 01.png Shizuku - New Year ver card.png Shizuku_-_New_Year_ver_card_.png Shizuku Card 123.png Shizuku_Card_123.jpg Shizuku_Card_123(2).jpg Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.jpg Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Kira Card.png Shizuku_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card_(2).png Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.png Shizuku Card 127.jpg Shizuku Card 127+ (2).jpg Shizuku Card 127+.jpg Shizuku_Card_127_Kira.jpg 03 xShizuku.jpg Shizuku LR+ Card.png Chrollo_-_Casino_Ver_-_LR_Card.png 00001585.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Shizuku 2 (24).png Shizuku - Wedding Special ver - LR+ Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR%2B%2B_Card.png.png Shizuku (1).png Shizuku (2).png Shizuku (3).png Shizuku (4).png Shizuku (5).png Shizuku (6).png Shizuku (7).png Shizuku (8).png Shizuku (9).png Shizuku (10).png Shizuku (12).png Shizuku (13).png Shizuku (15).png Shizuku 2 (19).png Shizuku 2 (15).png Shizuku 2 (16).png Shizuku 2 (17).png Shizuku 2 (18).png Shizuku 2 (20).png Shizuku 2 (21).png Shizuku 2 (22).png 12011538.png HxHCard (7).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (6).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (3).png Shizuku - New Year ver chibi.png Shizuku chibi 01.png Shizuku Chibi 02.png Shizuku - Circus Infiltration ver - Chibi.png